Doktor Psychobos
| zawód = Naukowiec Wynalazca Nemetrixa Złoczyńca | ciało = Animalistyczne | rodzina = | pseudo = Skorupiak (Ben) Psycholek (Attea) | wersje = | głos = Jarosław Boberek | debiut = Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 }} Doktor Psychobos to cybernetycznie wzmocniony Cerebroskorupiak z planety Encephalonus IV. Jest złym naukowcem, który wynalazł Nemetrix z pomocą Malware'a. Wygląd Doktor Psychobos przypomina przerośniętego, fioletowego kraba. Jego prawe szczypce są normalne, a lewe są znacznie większe. Ma różowe oczy, białe brwi i białe wąsy. Na głowie ma dziwny symbol. Osobowość Doktor Psychobos bardzo przechwala się swoją inteligencją i nie lubi Azmutha. Boi się jednego z partnerów finansowych - Malware. Jest on bardzo niecierpliwy i często się jąka. Do niektórych zdań dodaje zwrot "że tak to sformułuję", lub "że się tak wyrażę". Umiejętności thumb|Elektrokineza PsychobosaJak wszystkie Cerebroskorupiaki, Psychobos może używać elektrokinezy i ma wzmocniony intelekt. Potrafi również tworzyć pola elektryczne wokół siebie lub innych rzeczy czy osób. Używając jego elektrokinezy, potrafi strzelać energią ze swoich kleszczy, a także wykazał się umiejętnością używania telekinezy. Mówi wyższą dykcją niż inni z jego gatunku. Był w stanie stworzyć Nemetrix. Wady Jeśli doktorr Psychobos zostaje zaatakowany w głowę podczas korzystania z elektrokinezy, zostanie tymczasowo niezdolny do używania swych uprawnień. Historia Ben 10: Omniverse thumb|left|Przymierze z MalwareDoktor Psychobos debiutuje w odcinku "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1", gdzie połączył siły ze zmutowanym Galwanicznym Mechamorphem - Malwarem i kazał mu przynieść dane o Omnitrixie. Ten dostarcza mu surowy, uszkodzony i niekompletny plan oryginalnego urządzenia, w którym brakuje próbek DNA. Pomimo tego naukowiec przystępuje do pracy. thumb|Testy Nemetrixa na Philu W odcinku "Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2" okazuje się, że Psychobos stworzył Nemetrix i zatrudnił międzygalaktycznego łowcę Khybera, by zebrał próbki DNA najbardziej dzikich drapieżników we wszechświecie. Po ukończeniu urządzenia nadszedł czas, by go przetestować. Wybrali z Nicości kilku więźniów, a jednym z nich był Phil, który służył jako królik doświadczalny. Dowiedzieli się, że Nemetrix nie działa poprawnie na stworzeniu rozumnym, więc dali urządzenie Anubiańskiego Baskurrowi - psu Khybera. Łowca następnie spędził pięć lat na trenowaniu, by móc zdobyć ostateczną zwierzynę - Bena i zdobyć Omnitrix dla swoich partnerów biznesowych. thumb|left|Psychobos kradnie stabilizator W odcinku "Gorzej już nie będzie", doktor Psychobos zaatakował siedzibę hydraulików i zyskał poszukiwany przedmiot, którym okazał się stabilizator. Użył jego, aby naprawić Nemetrix. W odcinku "Przesyłka specjalna", Psychobos pojawia się na aukcji Psyphona. thumb|Konfrontacja z Azmuthem W odcinkach "Ostateczna rozgrywka", doktor Psychobos użył kodów zabezpieczeń skradzionych przez Malware'a, by infiltrować planetę Galwan Prime. Zwabił Azmutha do muzeum, w którym uwięził go w towarzystwie Wszystkożarłacza. Azmuth teleportował Rooka i Gigantozaura i z ich pomocą przejął kontrolę nad psem Khybera. Galwan zaatakował Psychobosa Dziobotopusem, następnie doktor został aresztowany przez mieszkańców planety. thumb|left|Psychobos walczy w zbroi W odcinku "Gdy cię nie było" okazuje się, że Attea uwolniła doktora i przybyła z nim na Revonnę, by stworzył koncentrat pozwalający na kontrolę umysłów. Wkrótce prawie każdy Revonnahgander, w tym większość rodziny Rooka, miał wyprany mózg. Ostatecznie Ben i Blonko pokonali wrogów. thumb|Aresztowanie Psychobosa W odcinkach "Żaby wojny" okazuje się, że z ocalonym serum kontroli umysłu, dr Psychobos kontrolował genetycznie zmienione To'kustary, których użyto na atak na Ziemię. Ostatecznie zostały wysłane do Nicości, a cesarz Milleous i szalony naukowiec zostali aresztowani. W odcinku "Świat Wściekłego Bena: część 1", Psychobos zostaje wynajęty przez Maltruanta, który za wszelką cenę chciał być naprawiony. Posunął się do tego kroku wiedząc, że Azmuth z żadnego wymiaru mu nie pomoże. Podczas walki, garnitur Exo-Czaszki eksplodował, uruchamiając tym samym Maltruanta i wysyłając wszystkich do innego wymiaru. Tam Chronosapiensowi udaje się zdobyć klucz, dzięki któremu jest w pełni sił. Zdradził Psychobosa, zmienił Wściekłego Willa Moralistę w dziecko i dezaktywował zegarki Tennysonów. Zabrał swoich pomocników i zostawił bohaterów z Wściekłym Benem. Odchodząc oznajmił, że "wojna czasu" się rozpoczęła. W odcinku "Świat Wściekłego Bena: część 2", Psychobos wraz z Tennysonami są uwięzieni i muszą pracować. Po wielu zmaganiach, wspólnie z Cerebroskorupiakiem uciekają, a następnie ten naprawia ich zegarki. Odkrywają, że naukowiec przypadkowo zsynchronizował je ze sobą. Po pokonaniu Wściekłego Bena i aresztowaniu go przez Wściekłego Rooka, Psychobos ujawnia, że uaktywnił tryb autodestrukcji w obu zegarkach. Aby go wyłączyć, Tennysonowie zmieniają się w przedstawicieli Galwańskiego gatunku: Szarą Materię i Mózgożaba, a szalony naukowiec zostaje aresztowany. Występy Ben 10: Omniverse * Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 1 (debiut) * Drapieżniki i ofiary: część 2 * Gorzej już nie będzie * Przesyłka specjalna (krótko) * Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 1 * Ostateczna rozgrywka: część 2 * Gdy cię nie było * Żaby wojny: część 1 * Żaby wojny: część 2 * Powrót dziadka Maxa (retrospekcja) * Świat Wściekłego Bena: część 1 * Świat Wściekłego Bena: część 2 Ciekawostki * Derrick powiedział, że Psychobos nie jest typowym Cerebroskorupiakiem. * Doktor Psychobos uważa siebie i Azmutha za największych rywali, ale Azmutha to nie interesuje. * Często używany przez Psychobosa zwrot "że tak to sformułuję" od odcinka "Gdy cię nie było" został zmieniony na "że się tak wyrażę". Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kosmici (mężczyźni) Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Główni wrogowie